Kingdom Hearts (mundo)
Kingdom Hearts é um dos principais objetos do universo de Kingdom Hearts. É o coração de todos os mundos, e uma fonte de grande poder e sabedoria. Pode ser visto como o coração de tudo. História ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Na predecessão de Kingdom Hearts by Sleep, 10 anos antes dos acontecimentos do primeiro jogo, Kingdom Hearts aparece em uma forma semelhante à Kingdom Hearts II, sendo diferente apenas na cor azul, no céu em Keyblade Graveyard. O cemitério é tudo o que resta de um conflito chamado de Guerra das Keyblades, muito antes de ''Kingdom Hearts by Sleep. Mestres Keyblade cobinando Luz e Escuridão lutaram para criar a lendária χ-blade, uma Keyblade capaz de destrancar Kingdom Hearts. Os Mestres da Keyblade falharam e se destruiram, tudo o que restou foram as armas que povoam aquele mundo desolado. Algum tempo depois, um velho Mestre da Keyblade chamado Mestre Xehanort formulou um plano para criar a χ-blade, com a intenção de destrancar Kingdom Hearts. Em seus Relatórios, Xehanort explica seu ponto de vista do equilíbrio da Luz e as Trevas, mas ele foi contrariado por Mestre Eraqus. Oposto às crenças de Eraqus sobre a luz ser absoluta, Xehanort viu que a luz não poderia existir sem a escuridão. Xehanort acreditava que o equilíbrio entre a luz ea escuridão era o que sustentava o mundo. No entanto, ele notou que a luz era dominante e que a escuridão foi muito retraída. Como resultado, ele criou um objetivo para si mesmo para destruir o atual sistema da luz e recriar um novo sistema da escuridão, e com o crescimento da escuridão, ele iria reorganizar os mundos. Junto com a χ-blade, Xehanort também precisava de mais um ingrediente em seu plano: um recipiente. Com a abertura de Kingdom Hearts, ele seria capaz de obter um novo corpo e descartar o seu antigo. Como resultado, sua busca de um novo corpo levou-o ao Terra. Ele viu que Terra estava procurando poder, e que através da obtenção deste poder, o seu coração também nesceria a escuridão. Assim, com esta observação, Xehanort concluiu que Terra seria sua novo recipiente. No início, os planos de Xehanort funcionaram bem, como ele criou o cenário para seus sonhos de entrar em fruição. No final, ele conseguiu criar a χ-blade, uma forma de manipular o seu antigo aprendiz, Ventus, e o seu homólogo escuro, Vanitas. Com a criação da χ-blade, Xehanort parou sua batalha com Terra, abriu seu coração com a sua Keyblade própria, e usou o poder de Kingdom Hearts para transferir o seu coração para o corpo de Terra. No entanto, após a obtenção do corpo do Terra, as emoções de Terra entraram em sua descartada armadura, formando a Will Lingering. Xehanort perdeu para o Will Lingering em uma batalha e desmaiou, incapaz de continuar seus planos com Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts No primeiro jogo, Ansem, Caçador da Escuridão e a horda de vilões liderados por Malévola procurou Kingdom Hearts. Ambos queriam tirar a escuridão que a cercava, a fim de ganhar um poder imensurável e conhecimento. Para conseguir isso, Malévola procurou as Sete Princesas do Coração, as donzelas que possuíam corações que não tinham absolutamente nenhuma escuridão dentro deles. Quando reunidas, essas princesas revelariam o buraco da fechadura final e a forma de Kingdom Hearts em si. Assim, Malévola atacou muitos mundos com os Heartless em sua busca deles, e conseguiu capturar todas as sete. Todo o tempo, ela estava sendo usada por Heartless Xehanort, que tinha sido o primeiro a descobrir a natureza dos corações, bem como Kingdom Hearts em si. Em Hollow Bastion, antiga residência de Xehanort, as sete princesas foram finalmente reunidas, mas só quando Sora se sacrificou para libertar o coração de Kairi usando uma Keyblade construída a partir dos corações das seis outras princesas, o caminho para Kingdom Hearts finalmente abriu. Com Xehanort Heartless tendo a posse do corpo de Riku ganhou e forçando o coração de Riku para passear na escuridão, ele desapareceu por trás da escuridão que se derramou do buraco da fechadura no caminho para Kingdom Hearts. Depois que Sora foi restaurado a partir de sua auto Heartless, ele mais uma vez foi para Hollow Bastion, e selou o Keyhole feita pelas princesas, adiando a grande escuridão. Independentemente disso, Xehanort Heartless permaneceu uma ameaça, por isso Sora e companhia se aventurou ao End of the World, um lugar criado a partir dos restos mortais dos mundos tomados pelos Heartless. Lá, os Heartless cresceram em número, e além dele, no abismo eterno, estava a porta aberta para Kingdom Hearts. thumb|left|Porta da luzApós uma longa batalha, Xehanort Heartless ferido chegou ao abismo sem fim, onde a Door to Darkness reina, com o Realm of Darkness e Kingdom Hearts esperando por trás dela. Xehanort Heartless foi força a porta a abrir, na esperança de Kingdom Hearts enchê-lo com o poder das trevas. No entanto, Kingdom Hearts foi revelado para não ser trevas, mas luz. A luz tomou conta dele, destruindo-o. Mas mesmo com sua derrota, a escuridão que rodeava Kingdom Hearts ameaçou esmagar o reino da luz. A fim de parar a ameaça Heartless, Sora foi forçado a fechar a Door to Darkness, aprisionando Riku e Rei Mickey do outro lado. No entanto, a fachada da porta também restaurou os mundos destruídos, juntamente com as barreiras entre eles, evitando que milhões de Heartless de invadirem o reino da luz. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Durante todo o jogo, a Organização XIII é tentar recolher corações, destruindo Heartless, a fim de criar seu próprio Kingdom Hearts. Em uma cena, Xemnas mostra os membros da Organização outros como grande Corações seu Reino é a partir do topo do ''Altar of Naught, explicando como eles estão perto de completar seus planos. Após essa cena, o mundo pode ser visto fora das janelas do Grey Room ou dos quartos membros da Organização no castelo em Castle That Never Was, uma vez que cresce lentamente, enquanto Roxas e Xion reunem corações o ano inteiro. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Kingdom Hearts é novamente o objetivo de Xehanort em Kingdom Hearts II, mas desta vez, é o seu Nobody, Xemnas, e da Organização que comanda. Malévola, reviveu, também a procura Kingdom Hearts, mais uma vez. No entanto, a Organização XIII quer Kingdom Hearts por uma razão completamente diferente: eles querem usar seu poder para tornar-se um ser completo, pois eles levam uma existência incompleta como Nobodies. Para cumprir seu objetivo, Xemnas utiliza Sora (já que Roxas, sua catalisador original para liberar o coração, já não era uma ser independente), para continuar a destruir os Heartless. Os corações que são liberadas por Keyblade de Sora (e presumivelmente todos Keyblades outros), então vagar para Kingdom Hearts, que flutua sobre o mundo Ninguém, o mundo que nunca foi, como uma lua forma de coração, assimilando nela. Quando ele for concluído, a Organização seria capaz de se tornar seres completos, mais uma vez. thumb|left|130px|Kingdom Hearts flutuando sobre The World That Never WasEste plano está quase realizado até Ansem o sábio tenta selo Kingdom Hearts afastado com um codificador digital, enquanto dois dos três membros restantes são mortos. No entanto, a máquina é incapaz de processar algo tão poderoso e imprevisível como Kingdom Hearts, e ela explode, soprando Ansem ao Meridiano escuro e restauração de forma original Riku. Ainda assim, essa explosão deixa um buraco gigante em Kingdom Hearts, causando inúmeros corações a chover todo o mundo, tornando-se Heartless, assim que tocar na escuridão que emana da cidade, com outros Nobodies, principalmente entardeceres, tentando pegar os corações caindo para completar-se. Com Kingdom Hearts danificado, Xemnas precisa começar tudo de novo, embora a ameaça de Sora obriga-o a tomar medidas drásticas. A fim de obter o poder para derrotar Sora, Xemnas entra Kingdom Hearts, tendo o seu poder para si mesmo. Felizmente, uma nova porta, bem como a Door to Darkness, aparece, permitindo que Sora e seus companheiros para entrar Kingdom Hearts também. Mas Xemnas já havia absorvido Kingdom Hearts "poder e tenta usá-lo contra os seus adversários depois de transformar Kingdom Hearts" dimensão em uma réplica do mundo que nunca existiu. Embora ele tenta o seu melhor, e quase derrota, os esforços combinados de Sora e seus amigos trazer sua queda. O que acontecer para Kingdom Hearts Xemnas após a derrota é desconhecida, mas pode-se presumir que o Kingdom Hearts Xemnas criado usando corações Sora lançado com a sua Keyblade não existe mais. Curiosidades *No mosaico acima da porta de Kingdom Hearts, uma insígnia Mickey escondida pode ser vista. *De acordo com Nomura em Segredo Diretor Assinalar XIII, fica implícito que as cores diferentes de Kingdom Hearts é devido à natureza de seu assemblage. O Kingdom Hearts feitas pela Organização XIII foi montado a partir de "o coração dos homens", que significa o coração das pessoas foram compilados para ele. Em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, a χ-blade destrancando Kingdom Hearts de "o coração dos mundos", que significa o coração dos mundos inteiros foram montados para a sua criação. en:Kingdom Hearts de:Kingdom Hearts (Welt) fr:Kingdom Hearts (Monde) es:Kingdom Hearts (Mundo) it:Kingdom Hearts (mondo) pt-br:Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Mundos